Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+4y = -2$ $-4x-3y = 5$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+4y = -2$ $4y = 3x-2$ $y = \dfrac{3}{4}x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-3y = 5$ $-3y = 4x+5$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{3}x - \dfrac{5}{3}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.